Destinée
by CrazyShadowmoon
Summary: Désolée, je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps. Bienvenue aux nouveaux! C'est une histoire mettant en vedette nul autre que Kakashi! Venez voir et REVIEWS SVP! Fic arrêtée mais avec une fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Destinée **

C'était une journée comme les autres pour la jeune ninja. Elle revenait d'aller chercher des parchemins très importants que son village s'était fait volé quelques jours auparavant. Elle avait du exterminer trois personnes pour atteindre son but. Même si cela faisait partie d'une grande partie de ses missions, elle détestait tuer. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Alors qu'elle sautait d'arbre en arbre, elle aperçu quelque chose par terre au milieu de la route.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Elle décida de s'approcher d'avantage. Elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt mal en point. Il était probablement mort. Elle allait repartir lorsque qu'un éclat attira son attention. C'était le protecteur du jeune homme qui brillait sous le soleil. Curieuse de nature, la jeune femme s'approcha afin de savoir de quel village faisait partie le défunt.

« Je ne vois pas très bien à cause de la saleté… »

Elle s'accroupit et souffla sur la plaque ornant le bandeau que portait le jeune homme. Elle était maintenant assez près pour se rendre compte qu'il respirait encore faiblement.

« C'est le signe de…Konoha? »

Cela lui fit un pincement à l'intérieur. Elle observa l'homme inconscient à ses pieds. Il était assez grand. Ses cheveux gris en bataille retombait devant ses yeux clos. Il portait un masque et il avait une cicatrice à l'œil gauche. Plusieurs coupures et ecchymoses recouvraient son corps et il avait une plaie béante qui lui traversait l'abdomen de la hanche droite aux côtes gauches. Sa jambe gauche reposait dans une position étrange.

« Pauvre gars… Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça… Il est encore en vie! »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et repartit en direction de son village, non sans difficultés. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de rapporter un étranger au village mais… il venait de Konoha!

Elle arriva enfin chez elle. Elle installa le blessé dans son lit et le dévêtit afin de pouvoir mieux nettoyer ses plaies. Elle ne lui enleva toutefois pas son masque. Elle respectait son anonymat et de toute façon, il ne semblait pas blessé gravement à la tête ou au visage. Elle commença par nettoyer son abdomen qui était le plus touché. La coupure était atrocement profonde et des organes étaient touchés. Elle se concentra et du chakra apparut dans ses mains. Elle entreprit de guérir les blessures internes du jeune homme. Malheureusement, elle n'était incapable que de guérir les plaies viscérales. Elle pris du fil et recousit son ventre. Elle replaça sa jambe et l'immobilisa. Elle finit de nettoyer le reste de son corps puis le couvrit et le laissa récupérer.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le ninja de Konoha était chez elle. Il n'avait pas encore reprit conscience mais il était toujours en vie. Chaque jour elle vérifiait ses plaies et changeait ses pansements. Finalement, après treize jours, elle entendit un bruit étouffé qui provenait de sa chambre. Elle se précipita au chevet du blessé et vit qu'il remuait un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux. Étonnée, elle regardait l'œil gauche du jeune homme. Il avait un sharingan! Revenant sur terre elle le regarda.

« Tu te réveilles enfin. »

« M…j…suis où…? »

« Tu es dans ma chambre. Je t'ai trouvé inconscient sur mon chemin et je t'ai ramené chez moi. »

« Pour…quoi?… »

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser là. Et puis, j'ai mes raisons. Maintenant repose-toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je prends soin de toi. »

Le ninja ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Il ne se réveilla que tard dans la soirée. Il regarda autours de lui et aperçut une jeune femme qui lisait dans un coin. Elle avait les cheveux noirs remontés en une queue de cheval. Sa peau était pâle et ses traits étaient délicats. Son corps, élancé et souple, était vêtu d'un t-shirt rouge sans manches et de cuissards blanc.

« Où suis-je? »

« Ah! Tu as l'air mieux que cet après-midi. Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants. Tu es chez moi. Je t'ai trouvé sur mon chemin. »

« Quel village? »

« Euh…village secret de la glace. »

« Village de… la glace? Je ne savais pas qu'il existait. »

« D'où le nom village SECRET. »

Le jeune homme tenta de s'asseoir mais retomba vite sur le dos sous la douleur lancinante dans son abdomen.

« Oh là! Reste couché. Tu es plutôt mal en point tu sais. »

« Ha…maintenant je m'en rends compte… »

« Tu viens de Konoha? Quel est ton nom? »

« Quel est le tiens? »

« Tasume Kitomi. »

« Kakashi. Pourquoi m'a tu sauvé? »

« Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir? »

« J'aimerais bien. »

« Bien…Il y a 18 ans, alors que je n'avais que 3 ans, un ninja de Konoha m'a sauvé la vie… Je sentais que je devais le faire aussi. »

« Qui était-ce? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom. »

« Ah. »

« Allez, je te laisse te reposer. Je reviens plus tard. »

Kakashi n'arrivait pas à dormir. Tasume était partie depuis un peu plus d'une heure et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Il tâta son visage et vit qu'il avait toujours son masque.

« J'espère qu'elle ne me l'a pas enlevé. »

La jeune femme arriva enfin deux heures plus tard. Il lui posa la question et elle répondit par la négative. Il sourit. Enfin quelqu'un qui le respectait et qui n'essayait pas de profiter de sa faiblesse pour voir son visage!

Les jours qui suivirent furent difficiles. Kakashi mourait de faim mais n'arrivait pas à manger quelque chose. Il ne pouvait ni se lever, ni se retourner. Finalement, après trois jours, il réussit à avaler un peu de riz et le soir, à manger un vrai repas. Il allait de mieux en mieux. Tasume était une excellente hôte. Et elle était belle en plus. Ça, Kakashi ne pouvait pas se le cacher. Il aimait bien la regarder, surtout ses yeux. Il y avait un petit quelque chose de réconfortant dans ses yeux verts.

De jour en jour, ils apprenaient à se connaître en discutant. Kakashi su qu'elle n'avait pas de famille car ils s'étaient tous fait tués il y a 18 ans. Elle avait été sauvée par le ninja de Konoha et avait décidé de devenir ninja à son tour afin d'être plus forte. Elle était maintenant jounin depuis trois ans. Elle maîtrisait autant le ninjutsu, le genjutsu et le taïjutsu.

Trois semaines et demi après son arrivée au village secret de la glace, Kakashi pu enfin se lever avec le support de Tasume. Sa plaie au ventre n'était plus que superficielle. Deux jours plus tard, il marchait un peu en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il finit par y arriver seul en boitant. Définitivement, les blessures qu'il avait subies il y a un mois étaient les plus graves qu'il avait eu. Il aurait pu en mourir mais heureusement, Tasume avait croisé son chemin.

C'était un soir dégagé et frais. Tasume était assise à l'extérieur et réfléchissait tout en regardant les étoiles miroiter. Depuis qu'il avait repris conscience, Kakashi l'intriguait. Ce mystérieux ninja venait maintenant hanter ses nuits et parfois même ses journées. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle le voyait. Depuis quelque jours, une pensée ne voulait pas la quitter. C'était une véritable obsession. Elle voulait découvrir son visage. Elle voulait voir à quoi ressemblait celui qu'elle…aimait? La vérité la frappa comme un gifle. Elle aimait cet homme. Elle qui croyait n'être capable d'aimer personne…

Finalement, elle décida de rentrer. Kakashi était assis sur le sofa et fixait le vide, réfléchissant. Elle alla le rejoindre, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Oh! Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir Kakashi. Je te dérange? »

« Non, pas du tout. J'étais en train de me dire que mes élèves doivent se demander où je suis passé. »

« Ah, d'accord. »

Tasume regardait Kakashi. Elle essayait, comme à plusieurs autres occasions, de deviner son visage d'après les courbes de son masque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Tasume? »

La voix du jeune homme la sortit de sa transe. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle le fixait.

« Oh!…euh… écoute, Kakashi je… »

« Tu te demandes : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir sous ce masque? » je me trompe? »

« Non. »

Kakashi regarda Tasume. Elle était magnifique avec les joues rosées par la gêne. Il sourit intérieurement. Il pensa. « Mais bon dieu Kakashi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Reprends-toi! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai?… » « Mon vieux, tu es amoureux d'elle alors arrête de faire ton innocent en te demandant ce qui se passe. »

Il se sentit un peu stupide de se parler à lui-même. Il regarda la belle jeune femme assise à côté de lui et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tasume, peux-tu…fermer les yeux, s'il-te-plaît? »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que. Allez. Et ne les ouvre pas avant que je ne te le demande... »

Elle s'exécuta. Kakashi détacha son masque et l'enleva lentement. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine. Il regarda Tasume et sourit. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il avança son visage tout près du sien et caressa sa joue avec la sienne. La jeune fille tressauta à ce contact mais garda les yeux fermés. Il glissa lentement sa joue jusqu'à ce que le coin de sa bouche frôle le coin de la sienne. Il prit doucement le visage de la jeune ninja entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils s'écartèrent après ce baiser, Tasume les yeux toujours fermés.

« Tasume, Tu peux…ouvrir les yeux… »

Elle ouvra doucement les yeux et regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il était magnifique. Son nez était droit et mince. Son menton parfaitement découpé venait compléter ses lèvres minces. La cicatrice de son œil se prolongeait jusqu'au bas de sa joue gauche. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus beau était le regard qu'il posait sur elle. Un regard tendre, voulant dire je t'aime… C'est alors que l'évidence la frappa. Elle se tourna vers Kakashi et lui pris les mains.

« Kakashi…ton visage…tu ressemble à celui qui m'a sauvé il y a 18 ans…Son nom me reviens… Sakumo Hatake…»


	2. Chapter 2

« Sakumo Hatake? »

« Oui! »

« Oh… »

« Quoi oh? »

« Tasume…c'est mon père! »

« Q-quoi? »

« Mon nom c'est Kakashi Hatake. Sakumo Hatake…tu fais le lien? »

« Donc…c'est pour ça que tu lui ressembles! Du moins dans mes souvenirs… »

« Hm. »

« Mais, il me semble qu'il n'avait pas de sharingan…du moins, je crois… »

« Tu as raison. »

« Mais toi tu en as un… »

« Longue histoire… »

« Ah…d'accord… »

Kakashi regarda Tasume. Il avait envie de tout dire à cette femme mais il ne voulait pas revivre son passé.

« La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'un ami me l'a donné alors qu'il allait mourir. »

« Oh…et…euh…qu'est devenu Sakumo? Penses-tu que je pourrais le revoir? Je ne l'ai jamais remercié… »

Kakashi fixa le mur devant lui. Il semblait comme en trance. Tasume ne pouvait décrire l'émotion qui se dessinait sur le visage démasqué du jeune homme. Ce dernier se tourna lentement vers elle.

« Non, c'est impossible. Il est mort. »

« Oh pardonne-moi je…ne savais pas je… »

Kakashi lui sourit doucement.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Ça fait déjà longtemps de ça. »

La jeune ninja passa ses bras autour de Kakashi et le serra contre elle. Il déposa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il pensait à son père. Bien qu'il ait déjà voulu être le total contraire de lui, il lui ressemblait quand même beaucoup aujourd'hui. Et il ne regrettait pas. Tasume glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Il soupira de bonheur à ce contact. Il ne l'avouait pas mais c'était sa grande faiblesse. Il adorait se faire jouer dans les cheveux. Il appréciait ce moment de tendresse avec Tasume. Cette femme avait quelque chose de spécial. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un depuis des années. Malgré lui, il s'endormit contre la jeune femme. Elle souriait devant ce visage angélique. Ce qu'il était mignon lorsqu'il dormait! Elle l'avait souvent vu dormir mais son visage était toujours couvert. Elle l'observa une partie de la nuit, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain, Kakashi se réveilla en sursaut. Tasume sursauta elle aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Rien, j'ai juste rêvé que mes trois étudiants voulaient me massacrer parce que je ne m'étais pas pointé depuis un bon moment. »

Les deux rirent un peu. La jeune fille regarda Kakashi.

« C'est peut-être un rêve prémonitoire. Gare à toi! »

« Hm, je ferais peut-être bien de donner signe de vie. Je pense que je me sens assez bien pour retourner chez moi. »

Tasume eut un pincement au cœur. Il allait partir? Non! Pas tout de suite! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne! Est-ce qu'il l'aimait vraiment? Si c'était le cas, il ne partirait pas tout de suite. Alors…peut-être que… « Non non non. Tasume, reprend-toi! Arrête de paniquer pour rien. Il n'a pas clairement dit qu'il retournerait tout de suite! »

« Je pense que je vais partir demain matin à la première heure. »

Tasume jura intérieurement. « Tu vois? Il s'en va demain! Pauvre idiote, et toi qui croyait qu'il ne partirait jamais. Il a une vie lui aussi! »

Tasume commença à s'agiter. Elle se sentait mal. Pourquoi, lorsqu'elle a enfin trouvé l'amour, il faut qu'il parte? Kakashi sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la jeune femme. Il lui fit face et mis ses bras autours de sa taille. Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il caressa ses cheveux d'une main tout doucement. Il la regarda dans les yeux avec un air un peu coquin. Il prit une voix enfantine et s'adressa à elle.

« Tu sais, Konoha doit être loin d'ici et ça serait ennuyeux de voyager seul…De plus, je n'ai absolument aucune idée où je suis par rapport à chez moi et j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un de belle et intelligente pour me guider à travers ces dangereux bois… »

La jeune fille sourit. Il ne l'abandonnait pas! Elle pensa : « Veux-tu bien me dire qui m'a donné des pensées pareilles! Comment ai-je osé douter de lui une seule minute? Ce que je peux être bête parfois! » Jouant son jeu, Tasume adopta une mine de petite fille.

« Comment? Un grand et puissant ninja tel que toi aurait peur de s'aventurer seul dans la forêt? »

Kakashi hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation, un sourire en coin.

« Mais qui pourrait bien t'accompagner? Il faudrait quelqu'un qui connaisse le chemin…Mais qui? »

« Je ne sais pas…peut-être la jolie femme qui se tient debout devant moi. »

Tasume regarda en arrière d'elle. Elle continua à jouer le jeu.

« Mais qui donc? Je ne vois personne…Oh! Moi? »

« Peut-être bien…À moins qu'elle soit trop effrayée ou trop timide pour entreprendre un long voyage avec un fabuleux ninja? »

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire. Après une tendre acollade, ils allèrent en ville pour se préparer pour le voyage. Ils se couchèrent pour la nuit. Demain matin, ils iraient à Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

« Kakashi! Kakashi réveille-toi! Mais réveille-toi bon sang! Non mais c'est pas possible dormir si dur…Allez! Il est déjà six heures! Debout! »

Tasume poussait vigoureusement l'épaule de Kakashi afin de le réveiller, sans succès. Elle le regarda puis caressant d'une main ses cheveux et son torse, elle changea de ton.

« Bon sang…Hm…mon beau grand ninja…Allez, lève-toi…Nous allons passer une merveilleuse journée, juste toi et moi, seul à seule…Une belle promenade en forêt toute romanti…ah et puis zut! »

La jeune femme se mit à le secouer de plus belle jusqu'à-ce qu'il se réveille par terre, les reins endoloris.

« Hmph…Aïe… Mais qu'est-ce que je fais par terre? »

« Ah Kakashi! Enfin réveillé…hé…hé…Bon, euh, allez, on doit partir le plus tôt possible si on veut arriver un jour à Konoha! »

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient en route pour le village. La matinée était fraîche mais ensoleillée. Une brise caressait leurs cheveux alors qu'ils marchaient. Ils discutaient de diverses choses tout en avançant d'un bon pas. Tasume racontait comment elle s'était sortie de pétrin lors d'une mission de rang C alors qu'elle était genin quand Kakashi s'arrêta brusquement. Elle fut surprise mais compris vite. Elle l'avait senti, elle aussi. La présence d'autres ninja.

Plus un son ne se fesait entendre, sinon le bruissement des feuilles secouées par le vent qui soufflait désormais plus fort. Kakashi s'était silencieusement glissé dos à dos avec Tasume, une main sur son bandeau. Il se préparait, au cas où. Tasume, un kunai à la main scrutait conscientieusement l'horizon. Un pas se fit entendre, puis un ninja masqué ne portant aucun signe distinctif d'un village ou clan quelconque surgit devant elle. Deux autres apparurent, tout près. La jeune fille s'inquiétait beaucoup plus pour Kakashi que pour elle, sachant qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de ses blessures.

Le premier ninja inconnu attaqua Tasume. Elle esquiva le coup de justesse. Elle vit plus loin Kakashi se battre contre les deux autres. Il semblait bien s'en tirer. Profitant de cette milliseconde d'inattention, l'inconu se rua sur elle et lui assena un coup qui eut tôt fait de l'envoyer par terre. Essuyant de sa main le sang sortit de sa bouche, elle se releva à une vitesse plutôt étonnante. En un instant, un chakra bleu acier entourait la jeune femme. Il se mit à tourner autours d'elle. Des pointes, qui semblaient solides, se formèrent dans le tourbillon. Tasume en saisit une et la lança vers l'inconnu. Il l'évita mais ne vit pas la deuxième qui s'abattit dans son bras gauche. L'inconnu pu en éviter encore quelques-unes mais pas toutes. Il s'éffondra finalement lorsque son abdomen fut transpercé. D'autres pointes allèrent se planter dans la chair de l'homme maintenant inerte.

Kakashi, qui avait eut raison des deux autres ninja sans l'aide de son sharingan, eut le temps de voir ce qui s'était passé. S'approchant du corps, il vit les pointes disparaitrent peu à peu pour ne devenir que des flaques…d'eau? Elles étaient donc faites de glace… « Alors voici une des techniques de ce village secret…Intéressant. » Il posa son regard sur Tasume, qui se sentit immédiatement observée.

« Ouf, je l'ai eu. »

« Intéressant cette technique. »

« Le koori no tôshin (lame de glace) no jutsu? C'est une technique de mon village. »

« J'avais deviné. »

Tasume détourna le regard. Elle s'apperçu alors qu'elle était souillée du sang de son adversaire. Kakashi aussi d'ailleurs.

« Je connais une source d'eau chaude près d'ici. C'est seulement un petit détour. Je ne tiens pas personnellement à me présenter chez toi comme ça. »

Regardant ses vêtements et ceux de la jeune femme, il acquiessa.

« Tu as raison. Allons-y. »

Ils eurent tôt fait d'arriver à destination. Une petite nappe d'eau chaude se dessinait devant eux, au milieu des arbres. Les deux jeunes ninja se regardèrent.

« Kakashi, tu peux y aller en premier. J'irai après. »

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna sans que Kakashi n'ait le temps de dire un mot. Ce dernier enleva ses vêtements et se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Son corps était encore endolori suite à ses blessures désormais presques guéries. La chaleur eut tôt fait de détendre ses muscles.

« Mmmm… »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Cela fesait tellement de bien! Il était totalement détendu. Il entendit alors le bruit de l'eau en mouvement et sentit de petites vagues s'écraser contre son torse à demi submergé. Il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta lorsqu'il vit que Tasume l'avait rejoint. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui.

« Tourne-toi. »

« Euh…d'accord.»

La jeune femme entreprit de masser le haut de son dos doucement mais fermement. Après quelques minutes, Kakashi sentit ses épaules plus détendues que jamais. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, il se sentait plutôt tendu, voir nerveux. Évidemment, il ne laissait rien parraître…

Il se tourna vers Tasume et l'embrassa tendrement, parcourant la douce courbure de son épaule du bout des doigts. Tasume approfondirent leur baiser et Kakashi ne s'y opposa aucunement. Je vous laisse la liberté d'imaginer la suite. À vous de décider ce qui se passa ce matin-là, à la source d'eau chaude…

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Deux heures et demi plus tard, Kakashi et Tazume étaient de retour sur la route qui menait à Konoha. Le soleil avait laissé place à une couverture de nuages et une fine bruine arrosait la forêt.

C'est vers la fin de l'après-midi que les nuages décidèrent de déverser tout leur contenu sur les tourteraux qui avaient maintenant considérablement accelleré le pas. Lorsque le tonerre et les éclaires se mirent de la partie, ils décidèrent de se réfugier dans une petite grotte pas trop loin de leur itinéraire.

« Je suis complètement trempée… »

« Moi aussi. »

Kakashi entreprit de se débarasser de quelques vêtements mouillés, soit tout sauf ses sous-vêtements. Tazume, qui venait de réussir à allumer un petit feu, eut tôt fait de faire la même chose. Ils mirent donc leurs vêtements à sécher près de celui-ci.

La jeune femme était au sec mais totalement frigorifiée. Kakashi l'attira contre lui afin de la réchauffer avec sa propre chaleur. Enlacés, le couple en profitait pour s'embrasser tendrement. Le jeune ninja se dit que d'avoir croisé le chemin de Tazume était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis longtemps, peut-être même depuis toujours.

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées. Ils étaient maintenant au chaud dans des vêtements secs. Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Kakashi qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire.

« Tazume? »

« Hm? »

« J'ai beaucoup apprécié mon après-midi avec toi. »

Tazume rougit au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé à la source chaude. Ils s'étaient laissé emporter…mais elle ne le regrettait pas.

« Moi aussi… »

La pluie ne s'arrêta que très tard ce soir là. Les deux ninja passèrent donc la nuit dans la grotte, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Ils repartirent tôt le lendemain matin et atteignirent Konoha vers le milieu de l'après-midi.

« Ah enfin, Konoha. Je ne suis pas malheureux de rentrer... »

« Tu me fais visiter ton appartement? »

« Mais oui, viens. »

Mais ils ne se rendirent pas à l'appartement. Ils devèrent, en fait, franchir un obstacle de taille : trois genins en colère.

« Kakashi! Là tu dépasses les bornes! Ça fait plus d'un mois que tu ne t'es pas pointé! Veux-tu bien me dire ou tu étais? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Naruto. »

Le jeune blond fit la mou. Sasuke se contenta de regarder froidement son sensei. Sakura prit la parole.

« Ça serait quoi de nous avertir? »

« Une perte de temps. »

Sur ces paroles, Naruto bondit sur Kakashi.

« Quoi! »

Kakashi l'évita.

« Mais je blague. »

Les trois genins tournèrent le dos à leur sensei. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué Tazume qui se tenait tout près de là. Elle prit la parole.

« Hé! Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé, en réalité. »

« Ça ne vaut pas la peine, il est toujours en retard de toute façon. Et puis il ne nous dit…eh? »

Naruto ne finit pas sa phrase. Il se retourna, étonné, vers la voix féminine. Sakura et Sasuke firent la même chose. C'est Sakura qui parla la primière.

« Mais qui es-tu? Ne me dit pas que… »

« Je m'appelle Tazume. Je ne suis pas d'ici. Je viens du village secret de la glace. »

« Le village de la glace? Ça existe? »

« Oui et c'est pour ça que c'est village SECRET de la glace. Presque personne ne connaît son emplacement. »

« Bon, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas entraîné et je veux voir ou vous en êtes. Tazume, est-ce que tu voudrais te battre contre eux? »

Tous réagirent.

« QUOI? »

« Non mais t'es malade Kakashi! Tu crois qu'on va se battre contre elle? Je ne voudrais pas la blesser. »

Les propos de Naruto firent réagir la jeune femme.

« D'accord Kakashi, je vais me battre contre eux. Mais gare à toi petit blondinet si jamais il te vient à l'idée de me sousestimer. »

Kakashi sourit. Il était vrai qu'il voulait voir ou en était rendu ses élèves mais il voulait aussi voir de quoi était capable Tazume. En plus, du à ses blessures pas tout à fait guéries, il n'était pas à son maximum.

« Tiens, Tazume. Prends ces clochettes. Vous trois, vous devez travailler en équipe pour les lui dérober. Allez-y! »

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mot de l'auteure :** Gomen nasai! Pardon! Sorry! Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit mais j'étais très occupée! L'école! Je sais que ce chapitre est vraiment court mais je vais en publier un autre cette semaine pour me faire pardonner. _

_Pour les nouveaux, bienvenue! Bonne lecture à tous!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura étaient à bout de souffle. Naruto s'exclama.

« Elle est forte! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a perdu! »

« Ferme-la Naruto. »

« Grrrr… »

« Tu as raison Sasuke-kun. Naruto, ferme-la! Chialer ne nous aidera pas à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici! Et puis, on va geler si on ne se dépêche pas. Pas vrai Sasuke-kun? »

« Hm. »

Plus loin, Tasume reprenait son souffle.

« Ils ne sont pas mal. »

« Évidemment, ce sont mes étudiants. »

Kakashi était tout sourire. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas la battre mais ils lui avaient résisté un bon moment. Tasume remis les clochettes à Kakashi.

« Voilà tes clochettes. Ils n'ont pas réussit à les prendre. »

Le ninja prit les clochettes.

« Il n'y en a que deux. Où est la troisième? »

« QUOI! Mais j'étais persuadée de toutes les avoir! »

Les deux ninjas se retournèrent et regardèrent en direction de l'immense bloc de glace creux qui servait de prison à nos trois genins. Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de celui-ci, Naruto paniquait toujours.

« Je vais nous faire sortir! Kage Bushin no… »

Sakura frappa Naruto derrière la tête.

« Non arrête Naruto! Ça ne sert à rien de faire des clones! On va juste manquer de place, baka! »

Sasuke soupira. Il leva le bras et un léger tintement retentit. Les deux autres genins se retournèrent brusquement. Naruto était ébahi.

« QUOI? Tu en as eu une? »

« Bravo Sasuke-kun! »

« Hm. Il faut sortir d'ici. »

« C'est impossible ! La glace est trop épaisse! Hé toi, Tasume! Fait-nous sortir d'ici! »

Sakura frappa Naruto une seconde fois derrière la tête.

« Arrête de crier, baka! »

Sasuke regarda ses deux coéquipiers.

« Reculez-vous. »

Sasuke fit une série de signes avec ses mains.

« **Katon, Gokakyû no Jutsu! »**

**En prononçant ces mots, Sasuke mit sa main devant sa bouche en formant un cercle, inspira profondément et souffla une flamme qui fit fondre la glace devant lui, laissant ainsi un espace assez gros pour que les trois jeunes ninjas puissent sortir.**

Kakashi regardait la sphère de glace fondre d'un côté. C'était probablement Sasuke qui utilisait un de ses jutsu de feu. Peu après, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke étaient enfin libres. Après les avoir félicité pour leurs progrès, Kakashi reprit le chemin de son appartement, suivit de Tasume.

« Voilà, on y est. »

« Ah c'est pas si mal, un peu en désordre mais bon. »

Tasume sourit à la vue de Kakashi un peu embarrassé. Il est vrai qu'il était partit hâtivement pour une mission et qu'il n'était pas revenu chez lui depuis alors il n'avait pas eu le temps de nettoyer.

« Tu peux dormir ici pour quelques temps si tu veux. Mais je n'ai qu'un seul lit. »

« Ah d'accord je vais le prendre et tu pourras dormir sur le plancher. »

« Qu-quoi? »

« Mais non, je blague voyons. On pourrait peut-être dormir ensemble? Après tout, c'est un lit double et avec ce qui s'est passé à la source… »

Tous deux rougirent à ces mots. Plus tard, ils se couchèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre en cuillère et ils s'endormirent ainsi.


	6. Chapter 6

Trois mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée de Tasume à Konoha. La jeune ninja s'était bien accoutumée aux habitudes de vie tranquilles de ce village. Les blessures de Kakashi étaient maintenant complètement guéries et il partira en mission demain à l'aube, première mission depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur.

Ce matin, lorsque Kakashi se réveilla, il ne trouva pas sa douce couchée à ses côtés comme d'habitude. Il se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il se versa un jus d'orange et entendit un son étrange provenant de sa salle de bain.

« Tasume? Tu es là? »

« Oui oui. »

« Es-tu correcte? D'où je suis, on dirait que tu es malade… »

Tasume sortit de la salle de bain et pris une gorgée du verre de son compagnon.

« Eurk, je haie ce goût. »

« Quoi, le jus d'orange? »

« Non non, j'ai été malade. »

« Oh… »

« Je suis inquiète, Kakashi. »

« Bah, c'est probablement un virus ou bien tu as mangé quelque chose de pas trop frais hier soir. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça. Je ne les ai plus. »

« De quoi? »

« Ben tu sais… »

« Euh…Pourrais-tu être moins claire? Je comprends trop moi là. »

« Ce que les femmes ont, j'en ai plus. »

« Des seins? Non ils sont là, je peux confirmer. »

« Mais non baka! Mes règles! »

« Tes…non. »

« Si. »

« Ne me dit pas que tu… »

« Je crois que oui… »

Le verre de jus d'orange glissa des mains de Kakashi et vint se fracasser au sol. Il regarda Tasume les yeux presque écarquillés et la mâchoire pendante.

« Tu n'es quand même pas…Je ne vais pas… »

« Oui! Je suis enceinte. »

À ces mots, Kakashi se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers le sofa et se laissa tomber sur celui-ci. Un silence pesant envahissait le petit appartement aux murs blancs. Kakashi, encore troublé, sourit. En fait, il était content, mais c'était imprévu et inattendu alors la nouvelle l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

« Moi, il n'est pas question que je me fasse avorter… »

« Non surtout pas! J'aimerais bien le garder. »

« T'es…t'es sérieux là? »

« Mais oui. Pourquoi je mentirais sur une chose comme celle-la? »

« Je sais mais… »

« Allez, ne t'en fais pas. »

Tasume sourit. Elle était heureuse qu'il aille réagit comme ça. En fait, elle avait eu peur de sa réaction. Mais tout s'était bien passé.

« En fait, tu es enceinte depuis combien de temps? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je crois que ça fait trois mois. »

« Déjà? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant? »

« Parce que je voulais être sûre que je l'étais avant de te le dire. »

« Ah, d'accord. »

« Je vais quand-même prendre un rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour savoir ça fait combien de temps exactement. »

C'est ce qu'elle fit plus tard dans la journée. Elle était en effet enceinte de 12 semaines. Kakashi ne s'attendait pas à devenir papa cette année. Il ne s'y attendait pas de toute sa vie. En fait, il ne s'attendait pas qu'il pourrait s'attacher à quelqu'un de nouveau et l'aimer autant. Il était heureux. Il aurait maintenant deux être à aimer profondément.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous! Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que je n'écrirai pas de nouveau chapitre pour cette fic. Je n'ai plus d'inspiration et je trouve qu'elle se termine quand même bien comme ça. J'aurais aimé la faire durer plus longtemps mais je suis maintenant sur un autre projet, ma fic intitulée « Seuls » et qui parle de Gaara et Hinata. Vous pouvez aller lire si intéressés. Elle est très appréciée jusqu'à date alors ne vous gênez pas! Pour ce qui est de « Destinée », peut-être qu'un jour j'aurai l'inspiration pour la continuer mais probablement pas alors je préfère la laisser comme cela. Désolée! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu! Bonne journée!

Crazy Shadowmoon


End file.
